


Sunday Best

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [39]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, but maya makes mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: A Sunday day in. No work, no plans, just them
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	Sunday Best

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Indescribable and Unspeakable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658396) by [bellalinguista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellalinguista/pseuds/bellalinguista). 



> Title is inspired by the song “Sunday Best” by surfaces  
> bellalinguista wrote “we would be having ourselves a lazy weekend. You’d be waking up late after refusing to join me on my morning run, but would be more than willing to jump into my morning shower once back home.” In chapter 12 of the fic linked here and that helped inspire this :)

It was a Sunday Morning. It was calm, quiet, and most importantly, it was a day neither of them worked.

When Maya woke up at around 7:30, she stayed in bed for a while, hoping Carina would wake up within 15 minutes, but when the brunette wrapped around her was still fast asleep almost 20 minutes later, Maya nudged her lightly.

Maya loved being the little spoon, which is why they fell asleep like this, Carina’s arms pulling Maya’s body against her own.

Maya lightly elbowed Carina who woke up, let go of Maya, groaned, and flipped over, knowing Maya was probably ready to start her day despite it not even being 8 am. Maya quickly got out of bed and started getting dressed in a tank top and athletic shorts.

“I never understand how you wake up early,” Carina mumbled sleepily, her face pressed against the pillow.

“I’m gonna go on a run, I’ll be back in like a half hour, love you” Maya said as she pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s head.

“Love you too,” Carina mumbled into the pillow. Maya smiled at her sleepy girlfriend before leaving on her run.

When she was almost back to their apartment, she passed the coffee shop Carina loved, and decided to stop in and get them both coffees.

“Can I get a Cappuccino and an iced coffee to go please?” Maya asked the barista with a kind smile. Anytime she came here with Carina, the Italian would scold her and say, “Iced coffee? Maya that is just- irrispettosa- disrespectful to the coffee! I get it in summer, but it is fall now!” Maya chuckled lightly as she paid, thinking about how the only time Carina hadn’t scolded her for her coffee choice was a hot summer day. Maya had just gone on a run though, she was hot!

The walk back to the apartment they’d shared for almost a year now was short, 5 minutes. When choosing which apartment to move into, it was between the one here or one the same distance from their work, in just as nice a neighborhood that was maybe 7 dollars less for rent every month. Maya would be lying if she said the coffee shop had nothing to do with their choice.

Maya got their coffees and walked back to the apartment. She walked in the doors at 8:15 to silence, so she figured Carina was still asleep and would unfortunately be getting a cold coffee.

Maya put the coffees down and trotted into the bedroom to find her girlfriend lying on the bed on her phone.

“I got you a cappuccino, it’s on the counter,” Maya informed as she started to the bathroom to shower.

“Thank you- where are you going?”

“To the bathroom? So I can shower?”

“No.”

“No?” Maya repeated with a confused, nervous chuckle.

“Nope, c’mon sit with me while I have my caffè,” Carina insisted.

“But I’m hot and sweaty!” Maya complained.

“Si, you’re hot and sweaty and that is very attractive, and I always join you in your post run showers,” Carina smiled, “Plus, won’t your coffee get cold?”

“About that, mine is already cold,” Maya bit her lip.

“Dio mio, bella! I thought we discussed this!”

“I’m sorry! I’m painfully american and have to do it improperly which sometimes means iced coffee!” Maya explained herself.

“I’m not mad, amore, just disappointed,” Carina shook her head playfully.

Maya rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, but was smiling widely. She loved this kind of banter.

After drinking their coffees and showering, they ended up putting on some tank tops and sleep shorts and going to watch a movie on the couch. Carina fell onto the couch and seconds later she grunted as Maya fell on top of her. They then quickly got themselves situated, Carina lying flat on the couch, one of her arms behind her head to keep it from the rough arm rest, her other arm was wrapped around Maya’s body. Maya was lying with her head on Carina’s chest, her legs were dangling off the other end of the couch as Maya grabbed the remote and started scrolling to find something on Netflix.

“Eli!” Carina exclaimed happily.

“What?”

“There’s a horror movie called Eli, we should watch it!” Carina suggested.

“No!” Maya replied a little too quickly with a little too much pitch in her voice.

Maya hesitantly looked at her girlfriend who raised an eyebrow..

“Maya Bishop, are you afraid of horror movies?”

“No!” Maya lied and Carina looked at her knowingly, “Okay, yes, I might not love horror movies.”

Carina chuckled, “Let me guess- you like action?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“Your job is basically an action movie, it’s what makes sense,” Carina shrugged.

“No it isn’t!” Maya defends at Carina who rolls her eyes.

“Haven’t you jumped out of an exploding building?”

“Okay, well once,” Maya admitted sheepishly.

Carina chuckled and pressed a kiss against Maya’s head.

Eventually, they ended up on a comedy movie that got a lot of laughs out of the pair who eventually ate lunch before starting to bake cookies because why not?

“Maya we need more flour!” Carina exclaimed with a giggle as she watched her girlfriend struggle.

“No, we need a recipe!” Maya replied before getting some flour on her pointer finger and then booping Carina’s nose, “you look cute with flour on your nose,” Maya smiled and Carina scrunched her face.

“Hey!” Carina whined as she wiped the flour off, “also, what good is a recipe? It just gives you random measurements when you can go off instinct.”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, you’re right, we can just go on trial and error,” Maya said as she moved closer to kiss Carina.

Maya’s hand came up to cup the brunette’s face, but the hand felt different. Carina pulled away and she saw the blonde laugh.

“Maya!” Carina pouted again when she realized there was a Maya shaped hand print of flour on her cheek, some of it got in her hair.

“I just had to! I’m sorry,” The shorter girl laughed and threw her hands up in defense.

“It’s fine,” Carina groaned, “Love, will you get me the vanilla from the pantry?” Carina asked and continued to mix the batter. She mixed it for a second before getting a handful of flour and throwing it at Maya as soon as the blonde turned around.

“CARINA!” Maya squealed as she felt the flour thrown on her face.

“Guess we have to take another shower now,” Carina shrugged as she moved her hands to her girlfriend’s hips.

“Nope, I have to shower.  _ You _ have to clean up the mess you made,” Maya smiles before pressing a quick kiss to Carina’s lips.

“Bella, no!” Carina warned, but Maya, hadn’t been paying attention and walked around her girlfriend, tripped over the large bag of flour Carina had moved onto the floor moments before.

Good news for Maya, she landed in the bag of flour and not the hardwood floor. Bad news for Maya, there was now flour all over her, the floor, and the 25lb bag of flour Carina had opened the night before was ripped open.

“Maya! That was expensive!” Carina complained with a smile, “also you have to clean up now,” she teased. She and Maya both knew that Carina would help the cleanup, but the light banter made this undeniably frustrating situation better.

“Coulchuhelmup?” Maya mumbled into the floor.

“What was that, love?”

“Could you help me up?”

Carina leaned down to help Maya up, but before she knew it, she was being flipped around, onto the ground with a smirking Maya on top of her. “Guess you and I should shower then clean this up.”

After showering, Maya was drying off as her girlfriend started to redress.

She watched the brunette start to get her jewelry back on with a smirk, “You in only a towel is you in your Sunday best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
